


Его сердце

by alameli, WTF_Black_Sails_Love_Without_Shame_2020



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alameli/pseuds/alameli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Black_Sails_Love_Without_Shame_2020/pseuds/WTF_Black_Sails_Love_Without_Shame_2020
Summary: кода к финалу сериала
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Kudos: 9
Collections: WTF Black Sails 2020





	Его сердце

Его сердце мертво, похоронено под тяжестью разочарования, как изрешеченный корабль под толщей воды и песка.

От него и так немного оставалось: когда Томас умер, в груди поселилась пустота, которую не получилось ни заполнить местью, ни залить кровью, ни зажечь огнем пушек и взрывами снарядов.

На какое-то время Флинт поместил в этот жалкий кусок мяса вместо чувств — идею. Свободного Нассау. Он не был уверен, что это понравилось бы Томасу. Но сдохнуть не от пиратского клинка и не от трактирного пойла, а в войне против Британской империи было бы славно.

Целиком мертвым его сердце всё же не было. Ныло от вины и воспоминаний — когда рядом была Миранда. На долю секунды задерживало его палец на курке — если просили пощады. Называло его последним подонком — за Гейтса. Уважало — Элеонор, Мади, изредка — Вейна. Усмехалось — Сильверу. Будь он проклят!

С острова Черепа Флинт уплывал со сгнившими останками в груди.

Сильвер что-то говорил, объяснял, пока они плыли в Саванну, он был чертовски болтлив, этот Джон Сильвер. Флинт не слушал. Дважды избавлялся от веревок и прыгал за борт, но его затаскивали обратно. Кажется, тогда Сильвер кричал.

Когда его привезли в поместье, Флинт догадался: это тюрьма. Его сюда продали. Если бы он еще мог чувствовать, то бросил бы на Сильвера последний полный ненависти взгляд.

* * *

До Томаса Гамильтона бесконечно много шагов. Между ними будто не воздух, а камень. Флинт идет. Что ему камни. Он идет к Томасу.

Его встречают теплые губы, крепкие руки и ласковая улыбка.

Сердце Томаса, живое и горячее, исступленно бьется одно на двоих.


End file.
